What One can change
by Garjzla1091
Summary: Drizzt was wandering by himself. Much to CattieBrie's agruments to go with him. He was finally ready to return, but meets a girl who somehow knows near everything about him and his friends of Mithral Hall...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Drizzt or Guenhwyvar. However, Nazani is mine.**

**Please, R&R, like any good author would ask! Reviews rock even when they are Flames... I think. Oh, and Drizzt may seem OOC at times. Just work with me on that please. And yes, it jumps around a lot Sorry. And forgive me for bad changes, I can get the ruler or deviders to work...  
**

**Prologue**

The Orcish shaman stared at the village with yellow, bloodshot eyes. A sloppy, stupid grin came to his face. He nodded to the orc beside him, who gave an equal stupid grin, then went to report to the army below. Cheers erupted below and the Shaman turned, nodding to the horde of orcs. He lifted his staff and the charge began.

The orcs ran dead straight for the small village. Their footsteps echoed in the valley and their cries carried over the surrounding hills. Yells of townsfolk echoed from the village, the gates starting to close.

The gates were slammed open as the first of the orcs found their way in. Guards of the hamlet made a line, ready to hold off the orcs while the rest of the town fled.

They were easily knocked down by the hundreds of orcs swarming in.

The shaman noted one girl in rather odd clothing. She had tripped, and apparently knocked herself unconscious. He grunted at a nearby orc to capture her. The orc nodded, then ran at the girl.

The Shaman looked at the chaos of the humans.

And grinned.

The drow ranger walked along the forest in the northern end of a valley. The wind blew from the south, sending an odd chill through his spine. The dark elf's ears twitched as he heard something faint in the wind.

Shouts.

Orcish battle crys. Drizzt took in a sharp breath, then silently started to run towards the sound.

Nazani groaned, a sharp pain in her head. She squinted open her eyes, her nose wrinkling to the rather nasty smell about her. The girl's eyes blinked as she noticed the large form of an orc in front of her. She gasped as she followed the orc's gaze to the town that had found her.

Flames rose from houses, screams of women and children rang in her ears. Tears welled up in the teenager's eyes.

A grunt made her look up at the orc again. The thing wore a robe, rather odd colors for what she expected.

_"A shaman... maybe?"_ she thought. She didn't know much about orcs, but from what she had read, her guess was at least educated. The shaman grinned, showing her a row of uneven, yellow teeth, then she felt something hard hit the back of her head, then everything was black.

The orcs were back at their camp, just south of the village. Many were telling of how many humans they had slain, others just falling to the ground to sleep. The shaman was inside his tent, preparing for the sacrifice he planned to make with the captured girl.

Gruumsh would find the brightly dressed human rather odd collection.

The shaman grinned again, looking at the unconscious form laying on the other end of the tent, then went to get his sword.

Drizzt looked upon the wrecked village. Ashes of houses, and blood of villagers made a foul smelling swamp in front of the drow. Not far off, his keen ears picked up the sound of orcs cheering.

Fire formed in his lavender eyes. He quickly, silently, moved. Over the hill, and passed sleeping orc guards. The encampment was a temporary home of a section of orcs from a certain tribe. A tent showed that a shaman had come as well.

Drizzt reached into his pouch, then set an onyx figurine of the ground.

"Guenhwyvar..." Drizzt breathed. Gray mist formed around the statue and Drizzt could sense the form of a great feline forming behind him.

Guenhwyvar moved silently next to the ranger. Drizzt motioned at the tent, and the two went their ways, both circling the encampment towards the waiting Shaman.

Nazani saw the edges of darkness fade from her sight as she woke up for a second time that night. She cursed, noting she was still bound, though for some reason not gagged.

Not like it mattered. Who would hear her out here?

She looked around. She was in a roughly made tent, the orc from before walking towards her. The shine of a crude sword made her eyes shine in fright.

_"Great..." _She thought, _"It's going to kill me..."_

She resisted yelping as the orc grabbed her roughly by the rope around her hands and through her onto a stone plate. She groaned, opening an eye to see a rather odd statue.

Once again, she made a guess. _"Gruumsh?"_ She thought, thinking the only statue orcs would have would be their One Eyed God.

She felt the orc raise the sword behind her, and clamped her eyes shut as she waited.

And waited. And waited.

The sword never fell. She blinked, unable to move. She was able to move her head so her chin rested in front of her. A pair of giant, green, feline eyes stared back at her, surrounded by fur that was black as night.

Nazani's own eyes widened in surprise.

"Guenhwyvar...?" She breathed.


End file.
